Ice
by Zeldafan01
Summary: I am the Demon Lord. My name is Lord Ghirahim. This child is a pest. A simple human. He serves me now. And little does he know, he is going to help me seal my throne as Demon King Ghirahim. No longer a servant of the dead Demise, but my own king.
1. Chapter 1: Captured

Captured.

An ancient grudge between the Demon Lord and the ancient hero still lasts strong even though more than one hundred years have passed. Now, the demon has possession of the hero and is keeping him locked away beyond anyone's access. How? Simple.

After the hero so kindly defeated Demise, he returned to that damned sky where he told his tales of the surface. Of course the people wanted to see these treasures for themselves, so they came down to the surface for only a visit. But soon, a visit became a stay and I was unable to hide in any place on the surface. My only option was to go to the sky.

Lucky for me, no one was there, so after a hundred years, I had made a home in the sky, the people below me lived on, and I watched them. Eventually, I took a visit, well hidden in a black cloak of mine and I looked around their village. Then, a name was yelled, a name I knew well, a name I hated. I followed the noise until I found a young girl and boy, blonde, young, and definitely who I thought they were. Ice blue eyes matched each other in the boy's face as he and the girl ran around a bush. The boy's eyes came to notice me and he stopped, I could sense the kindness from within.

His pureness gave it away, he was the hero born again to defeat me. And there is the goddess, oh what was her name?

Smiling with greed, I took the two from their homes and sent them to the sky with me. No one knew what happened to either of them, no one needs to know.

The boy is five at the most, maybe even four, and he is by the name of "Link". Oh how I envy that name, the same name who defeated me ever so long ago. The girl was the same age, though she went by, "Zelda" and of course I couldn't let her live.

Off came that holy head from that holy body, and her holy blood smeared the hands of the boy as he screamed in horror. Oh, he has no memory of anything that occurred in his past life- how fun this will be.

As I speak I approach from behind the boy on the ground. He has chores. His feet are bare, he was shirtless, his pants were torn in varies places. He has only been my slave for two days, and he already knows pain of failure, pain of disobedience, in just two days, I took him to hell and brought him back. His back is still torn from his recent punishment of disobedience.

The boy's ankle was chained to the wall, skin red from irritation of the sharp metal continuously rubbing his wounds. I sigh silently, a merciless smirk plastered clearly across my face. I hear his silent cries of fear and pain. I see his muscles using as much force as he scrubs the floor with a rag.

I slowly click my tongue three times making the child jump and turn in fright.

"M-master?!" He cried out in shock. "I was just... c-cleaning these floors l-like I was told!" He quickly states. I chuckle darkly.

"I do believe you are using the wrong cleaning supplies." His ice blue eyes widen in fear, tears stream down his cheeks as he drops his head into his hands.

"P-ple-ease! I d-didn't know!" He sobbed out shaking violently. Forty eight hours of pain will do that to a small child.

"Well. I am merciful, so I shall let it go just once. But expect no food or water to night." I walked by heartlessly.

"Y-yes maser. Th-thank y-you master." His sobs were still going strong. I grin. I could listen to his cries of pain all day.

I am the Demon Lord. My name is Lord Ghirahim. This child is a pest. A simple human. He serves me now. And little does he know, he is going to help me seal my throne as Demon King Ghirahim. No longer a servant of the dead Demise, but my own king. My magic wanes each passing day, but by the time he has the strength to overthrow me, he will be too scared of me to even look into my eyes.

I am now on top. I am now the Demon King. Nothing will stop me now.


	2. Chapter 2: Rules

**Link's point of view btw.  
**

**I own NOTHING.  
**

Rules

Where am I? Who is he? Why does he hurt me? Why does he talk about my past life? I have a hundred questions swarming my head as I sit in the corner of the cell in the dungeon. I've been here for three days now, and I only know that because I've slept three times. He only allows me to sleep when it's nighttime, but I have to wake up really early. Some nights, I go to bed just before the crack of dawn, and I am sent to bed but I have to wake up one hour later.

The rules are the worst.

I must wake up early, if I do not, I am punished. Punishment consists of any unnecessary pain that can be caused on one body. I am not allowed any food or water unless I complete my chores before dinner is served which is at six. I have fourteen hours to complete uncountable chores. One simple mistake, I get punished.

Talking back get's punished, disobedience get's punished, one day, he broke a vase in front of me and blamed me for breaking it. That night, I cried for two reasons. One, I didn't do it. Two, The pain was unbearable.

_Zelda grasped my hand and lead me through the woods. I laughed, so did she. It was a pine smell mixed with a vanilla type of essence. Her golden hair brushed my face. I ran with her as the air whipped past my pointed ears and through my sandy hair. We were met with a golden patch of sun and a glorious area full of green grass and the greenest brushes I've ever seen.  
_

_"See? I told you it was pretty." Zelda took a deep breath, her purple dress blew slightly in the wind. She was pretty, much better dressed then me. Me in a plain white T-shirt and brown pants. We don't even wear shoes anymore in the summer. The grass is so soft against our toes.  
_

_"Yeah. I love it here." I commented taking in the warmth of the sun. My life was perfect. My mom and dad were at the market place trading some beans for some cloth. If they knew how far I was from my boundaries, they'd punish me.  
_

_I hear a twig snap and my vision settles on a man I've never seen before. He had a black cloak covering him, I couldn't see anything but a fearsome smile with pointy white teeth.  
_

_He doesn't say word. Neither do we. In one short minute he laughs hysterically like a mad man would. With a snap of his fingers diamonds clouded my vision. The light disappeared with a short second and I found myself in a dark place. Black bricks lined the walls, bars blocked the entrance. I look frantically around as Zelda's pain-filled shriek fills my ears.  
_

_"Zelda?" I turn all the was around and my eyes widen in horror as I get the sight of Zelda's head rolling to my feet, her body hangs lifelessly from the tall figure's grip, his right hand holding the now bloodied black blade. I scream as he casually drops the body and approaches me. He runs the blade across his tongue.  
_

_"Now now there child no need to worry," He pulls off his hood revealing a head of white hair, his bangs pulled over to cover his left eye. I back as far as I can until my back hits the wall. He still comes near and gets down to my level. "Now, do you like pain child?" His deadly smirk widens.  
_

_"No sir." I reply.  
_

_"I prefer master if you might." He chuckles to himself. "You and I are going to have loads of fun together. Do you know what you did to me a simple hundred years ago?"  
_

_"No..." I croak out. I am fearful of what 'fun' means to this man.  
_

_"Well, that will make it even more enjoyable for me now wouldn't it?" He laughs to himself.  
_

I'm sure that will be the last day of light I would ever see. I slump in my corner. I can't sleep. I want my mommy again. Tears run like rivers down my cheeks as I cradle myself to sleep.

"Mommy I miss you, and I will always love you. Please mommy, please, get me out of here." I prayed to the night. I know I am covered in blood already, my body hurts too much, my throat is dry and on fire, my stomach is upset and begging for food.

Footsteps.

I jump and close my eyes tighter. Please leave...

"Aww now," That man walks in. "No need to cry my dear boy."

"P-please, let me see my mommy." I cry out. A deadly chuckle fills the air.

"You know the rules my dear boy. You know she has already forgotten you, human minds are so small."

D-did I just make a mistake? Oh no... he's gonna hurt me if I did! What do I do?

"Please don't hurt me..." I whisper and shiver as cold air bites my spine.

"Do not fret child, my purpose tonight is not to hurt, but to give you water. After all, you are dehydrated." Water? There has to be a catch! No sick, twisted man would hurt me then give me water!

And dehydrated? What does that mean? Is that another word for pain? I don't like this! Please goddess! Help me!

In mere seconds, a click is heard and I can't help but cry. My master just snapped his fingers! He _is _ going to hurt me! No! No more pain! I won't survive this! Between my sobs I cough harshly and taste a little of my blood. How it hurts!

"Open your mouth, and I promise, nothing will happen." I have to obey, but I have lost the feeling to my jaw! I can't open or close, only cry! But he thinks I am disobeying, and that cannot be tolerated.

Another snap echos through my mind shattering my thoughts. Before I know it, cold, black chains jerk me up to the ceiling, my already torn back facing him.

"Just because your back is covered doesn't mean you can get out of a punishment!" I scream as thin lines of searing pain spread across the backs of my legs and thighs. I can't help but scream in agony as the pain intensifies itself to unbearable levels.

And just like that, I faint, go unconscious, go to sleep, all I remember is hanging from chains, and in pain.

* * *

I awake later on my stomach, a cup next to my head. Then the pain hits me.

I cry out and sob as the pain comes back, how I wish I could go back to sleep! Sleep was where pain doesn't exist and where my mommy and daddy are! They were holding me, telling me how smart I was, showing me new things, gasping in awe of the pictures I drew them, I want to go back!

With teary eyes, I look to the cup and sit up, very painfully. Slowly, I choose to drink the water.

* * *

5 years later. Link: age 10. Ghirahim's POV.

The boy no longer speaks. He only cries. Cries and screams. I see his pain, and it pleasures me as I slowly turn to human filth.

I have grown very ill. I am tending to cough up black blood in these days. My magic is nearly gone, I can no longer teleport, or even snap a simple whip in my hand.

I have a fever of 102, and I can't sleep at all anymore. Though, I know for a fact, I am still immortal. I know this because no human would survive 5 years of coughing up blood, and the fever. But I am turning human. I fear my immortality will not last, but my plan is working.

After devising a plan, I have learned one very important fact. Demons gain power from fear of creatures. In three or four years, I will be feared more than Demise. That is my goal, to gain control of the world. And my precious bokoblins.

They are my helpers. Fetching a glass of water when I need it, or cooking food for me, or even beating or feeding the boy. My bokoblins are even so sweet, they bring the boy in front of me, and beat him with glass-embedded whips, or do simple methods of torture. I am happy, just as long as he's in pain.

I can already see the fear in his eyes. His once, confident ice blue eyes are now dull, clouded with fear and confusion.

I was also sure to kill his father and bring the dying man back to see his son. And with his dying breath, the ungrateful snob cursed me!

I could've just killed him and brought the dead body to the boy, but no, I was kind and let the man see his son one last time before he died.

I must admit though, my favorite slave has lost an enormous amount of weight. He weighs less at age ten then he did at age five. Am I worried? No. Because I can always bring him back to life if I had to.

* * *

At this point in time, Link is 15. Ghirahim has lost all magic ability and is in worse shape then ever, in Link's POV.

Normal? What is normal? I die each day and with it, I am thankful. Each day to death is one day closer to being free. Some might say I have gone crazy, but I do not mind. I don't speak to anyone anymore. Who knows if I'll make a mistake?

I just endure and obey. Those are my only reasons of life. Master has gotten sick, and I hope he gets better. If he dies, I heard the bokoblins talking about sending me to a much harsher slave owner who had the ability to turn their slaves immortal.

I do not like the idea.

My cell is my home. Pain is my reality. And broken bones are no longer a pain. In my younger days, when a bone was broken, I would cry and avoid using that arm or leg.

Now, I push the pain to the back of my mind, and I walk on the broken leg, or scrub the dirt caked floors with my broken arm. Bruises are covered by blood, I know because I can feel them. On a wall in my cell, I have counted the days.

3650 days were spent as a slave to him. That's ten years. forty seasons. Ten harsh winters I spent cowering in the frigid cold, ten relentless summers where heat made me think I was dead, ten unforgiving springs when I could basically smell the sun, and ten falls where I wished I could see the colors.

I have internal bleeding, that I am sure of. But the bokoblins are keeping me alive. Barely, but still alive. I can't wait to die. Maybe I'll be released from this hell.

Oh goddess, if only you could understand why I stopped praying to you. Why Hylia? Why do you ignore me? Your holy child?

I can only think of the way she sits up there, doing nothing. She probably doesn't even care for me anymore. My thoughts are erupted by bokoblins yelling at me.

"En frent me casten cletos!" I understand them now. It's like a second language to me. He told me to get ready to be moved out of the caste, we were leaving. I only nod as my mind swarms in fear and confusion.

Are they going to give me to a worse master? Is master okay? Why are we leaving?


End file.
